half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Black Mesa Research Facility
The Black Mesa Research Facility was the headquarters of the company Black Mesa and the primary setting for Half-Life and its three expansions, Opposing Force, Blue Shift, and Decay. The base was a decommissioned ICBM launching and testing complex in the New Mexico desert, USA, that had been turned into a scientific research facility. Research and facilities The Black Mesa facility was built over several decommissioned missile silo complexes constructed during the 1950s, which was converted into a vast civilian institute for the research of every conceivable scientific discipline. Black Mesa undertook its various scientific researches in the facility. The facility also served as a base for decommissioning nuclear weapons. The opening sequences of Half-Life and its expansions (Blue Shift and Opposing Force) reveal much about the facility. Apart from hinting at the enormous size of Black Mesa, it is revealed that the facility was very high-security, as each employee was required to undergo a series of rigorous security checks as they travel around the complex. Black Mesa was dominated by a bewildering number of laboratories, test areas, and administration offices. Those, along with cavernous storage facilities, took up most of the underground areas of the complex. Despite being located in the middle of a desert, the underground and indoor sectors of Black Mesa were maintained at 68 degrees Fahrenheit (20 degrees Celsius) at all times, enabled by Black Mesa's sprawling network of ventilation ducts. in the Black Mesa Transit System.]] As employees were required to live in the complex itself, Black Mesa contained many personnel facilities, including laundromats, recreation and sports areas such as lounges, basketball courts, swimming pools, a video rental outlet (as seen in Blue Shift), fast food outlets, food courts, cafeterias, and at least one bar serving alcoholic beverages. The facility was well-populated by vending machines and rest areas for the employees of the facility. As Dr. Eli Vance reveals in Half-Life 2 that his wife and daughter lived in Black Mesa with him, it can be inferred that employees' families reside in the dormitory complexes as well. The complex also has its own newspaper, The Mesa Times. The Blue Shift manual reveals further details about the facility. Barney Calhoun's duty rotation is printed in French, suggesting that the facility recruits international personnel. Included in Calhoun's papers are several pages describing bizarre animals, claiming that the facility houses strange specimens from across the globe (they are, in fact, creatures from Xen). A point of interest is that the same pages describe how, in the event of an emergency, security officers are required to co-operate with military personnel from the Hazardous Environment Combat Unit, suggesting that Black Mesa had experienced problems with escaped specimens in the past. Possibly to deal with potential escaped specimens, or perhaps as a leftover from the facility's days as a military missile complex, Black Mesa contained many automated machine-gun turrets, which, when activated, will emerge from armored cupolas and fire upon any moving object in their line of sight. Size The physical range of the facility was, from an in-game perspective, nothing short of massive, large enough that the surface area is divided into seven lettered sectors and upwards of nine numbered areas. Most of the facility is located underground, where vast concrete-lined caverns and old ICBM silos are linked by a network of electric trams, called the Black Mesa Transit System. Black Mesa is apparently self-sufficient, housing its own ventilation, plumbing, sewage, and power generation systems including a hydroelectric dam and multiple types of electrical generators and reactors, some nuclear in design. The facility was filled with all kinds of laboratories and testing areas, most of which contained very high-tech equipment. The complex also featured multi-story car parks (complete with Black Mesa four-wheel drive SUVs), arsenals of nuclear and conventional weapons, a local electric rail materials transport network (seen in "Black Mesa Inbound"), laboratories housing the latest equipment for every conceivable high-tech scientific discipline (including a powerful Anti-Mass Spectrometer), and even its own rocket launch site. Black Mesa was kept supplied by a freight rail link to the rest of New Mexico. It can be inferred that the facility is relatively old considering that some areas are described by in-game characters as "old" or "abandoned". Several areas of the complex were badly run-down despite the obvious fact that they were still in use. The surface areas of Black Mesa featured more modern construction. .]] Personnel The Black Mesa Incident shortly before the Resonance Cascade.]] The events of the Black Mesa Incident are triggered by a seemingly routine experiment carried out by the Anomalous Materials team in Sector C, Test Chamber C-33/a. When research associate Gordon Freeman pushes a crystalline specimen of xenium into the beam of an over-charged Anti-Mass Spectrometer, the experiment triggers a Resonance Cascade, which causes severe structural damage to the entire facility and severs communications with the outside world, and within much of the facility itself. At the same time, the Resonance Cascade causes dimensional seams to rip open, forcibly teleporting intelligent creatures and wildlife from the border world Xen into the Black Mesa facility. The confused creatures begin attacking the facility's personnel, causing chaos as Black Mesa's inhabitants hide or try to flee the facility by any means available. Soon after the Resonance Cascade, U.S. Marines from the Hazardous Environment Combat Unit (HECU) appear in Black Mesa, under orders to cover up the incident by killing the Xenians and silencing the facility's civilian personnel. Whilst the Marines are at first successful, their advantages are gradually lost as they come under incessant attack by increasing numbers of Xen lifeforms, the Black Mesa Security Force, and Gordon Freeman. Helped by Black Mesa's surviving personnel and protected by his HEV suit, Freeman is able to fight his way across the facility, killing many members of the HECU and destroying a large amount of military hardware, including tanks, helicopters, automated sentry guns, and several dozen laser tripmines. As the Xen creatures gain ground in the facility and inflict increasing casualties on the military, the HECU begins a hasty and incomplete evacuation, removing the bulk of the HECU as highly-trained Black Ops appear, who begin executing abandoned HECU survivors and the few surviving members of Black Mesa's personnel. The Black Ops, though, sustain heavy casualties from the newly-arrived Race X creatures, and ultimately evacuate the facility. Throughout the earlier stages of the incident, several members of Black Mesa's science team, operating out of the relatively undamaged Lambda Complex, attempt to close the dimensional rifts between Black Mesa and Xen by launching a geo-stationary satellite into orbit. Ultimately, Dr. Freeman reaches the fortified Lambda Complex and, after bringing Black Mesa's nuclear reactor online, is teleported to Xen. The Black Mesa facility itself is badly damaged during the Resonance Cascade and the resulting Xen invasion, and sustains severe damage during the military occupation. Although the ultimate fate of Black Mesa is unknown, it appears that most of the facility is destroyed by a nuclear device planted deep in the facility by the Black Ops at the end of ''Half-Life: Opposing Force. Whilst most of Black Mesa's personnel are killed in the facility itself, several members of the science team and security force survived the incident and escaped. Dr. Gordon Freeman is teleported to Xen by the Lambda team and does not return to Black Mesa, instead being employed by the mysterious G-Man and put into stasis. Dr. Wallace Breen, the facility's Administrator, escapes by unknown means. Dr. Isaac Kleiner, a member of the Lambda team, is able to escape as well as Dr. Eli Vance, a high-ranking member of both the Anomalous Materials team and the Lambda team, carrying with him his young daughter Alyx. Security Officer Barney Calhoun escapes with Dr. Rosenberg, a high-ranking scientist related to the original teleportation project, and two other scientists (Walter Bennet and Simmons) in a Black Mesa SUV relatively early in the Incident after teleporting outside of Black Mesa using an old prototype teleport. Corporal Adrian Shephard, a U.S. Marine in the HECU, defeats a large Race X alien and is subsequently allowed to live, but also detained for the sake of secrecy, by the G-Man. In Half-Life 2: Episode Two it is revealed that another member of the Anomalous Materials team also manages to escape the facility, Dr. Magnusson. It remains yet unknown if any other personnel escaped Black Mesa, or if any of the more heavily built or underground areas survived the atomic blast. It is unclear whether or not the actions of the Lambda team, in particular their launching of the satellite, actually helped to close the dimensional rifts. After the launch of the satellite they theorize that forces on the other side of the portals are keeping them open. Key Locations Black Mesa contained a vast and complicated array of laboratories, storage areas, personnel facilities, and abandoned areas. The various facilities in Black Mesa were loosely grouped into seven Sectors: Sector A Training Facility Encountered in all four of the Half-Life games, Sector A contained the separate Hazard Courses used for training HEV personnel (as seen in Half-Life) and security officers (as seen in Blue Shift). Demonstrations were provided by trained instructors or prerecorded holographic assistants, whilst participants were constantly monitored by observing scientists. The two known Hazard Courses were built over old, disused industrial sectors of the facility, and were each divided into an obstacle course and target range. This facility can also be accessed in the Opposing Force expansion pack by activating the alt-fire on the Displacer in the map the weapon is found in. Sector A also contained a Satellite Communications Center, housing a large satellite uplink dish. This facility is used in Decay when Colette Green and Gina Cross help Dr. Rosenberg to contact the military. Near this area is a vast semi-subterranean freight warehouse, which Cross and Green must traverse to open the locked door from the other side to the dish control room. A schedule in the Blue Shift manual also places the Area 4 Personnel Dormitories in this sector. Sector B Coolant Reserve The Coolant Reserve (formerly the Section A-17 Prototype Laboratories) stored the industrial coolant used to maintain Black Mesa's thousands of computers and machines. It is first seen by Gordon Freeman when he escapes from Sector C. The section was originally the site of the (now decommissioned) Displacement Field Laboratory seen in Blue Shift, where Black Mesa's first teleportation experiments took place. It was powered by the Auxiliary Generator Facility. The surface level of Sector B was a Train Yard at the time of the Black Mesa Incident, and was used to ship freight in and out of the facility over the New Mexico Railroad Line. The sector also contained the Area 2 Administration Offices. Sector C Test Labs and Control Facilities Sector C was notable primarily for housing the Anomalous Materials Laboratories that were Freeman's workplace. This area contained the Anti-Mass Spectrometer (Test Lab C-33/a), which was the initial source of the Black Mesa Incident and the starting point of the Half-Life series. In addition to the Anomalous Materials Laboratories, the sector also contained the High-Energy Particle Laboratories and Supercooled Laser Laboratory. (the latter was never seen in-game.) Sector C was patrolled by guards from the Area 3 Security Facilities The facility was adjacent to the High-Energy Particle Labs, and encompassed a central lobby, personnel facilities, video surveillance, and an armory. The sector also contained the Level 3 Dormitories, which featured a Library, a cafeteria, and an Aquatic Center with a large pool. This is the area where Gordon Freeman lived while working at Black Mesa. His dormitory (Dorm 309) can be explored in Decay, and indicates that the average dormitory room is furnished with a bed, entertainment center (with television) and a small bathroom with shower. Freeman also had a roommate named "Montague". However, it is unknown how Gordon was able to reach the Transit system to Sector C through level 3. Several areas included carpeted lounges with wide-screen televisions. Notably, In an "Easter Egg" sequence to unlock the Alien mission, another dorm can be revealed in the South wing. This one was owned by the mod's creators ("Dzhura" and "Zhatov"). It featured a desk with laptop and a drawer of Euros, two posters (of "Brothers in HEV suits"-all main characters of HL, including Gman; and a Simpsons poster) As well as a massive collection of DVDs. The lights in that room are arranged differently, and a window looks out to the surface. It seems that these two men were hiding two "Displacer" guns from the rest of the facility, as these guns with ammo are seen on both cots. Sector D Administration Seen early in Half-Life, Sector D was mainly a large underground complex of Administration Offices where the bureaucratic aspects of Black Mesa's upkeep take place, along with some limited research. The Administration Offices were built beneath the surface's High Security Storage Facility, a large semi-subterranean warehouse made of interlocking Storage Areas. The lower levels of Sector D contained the Silo D Experimental Propulsion Laboratories where rocket engines were tested in one of Black Mesa's many decommissioned missile silos. Sector E Biodome Complex The Biodome Complex, a relatively new area of the facility (still under construction at the time of the Black Mesa Incident, as seen in Opposing Force), contained a series of Specimen Observation Areas, where captured Xen aliens are kept and observed in artificial recreations of their natural habitats. Alongside these enclosures are Specimen Containment Rooms where the aliens are studied in closer detail. Connected to the Biodome complex are the Gamma Alien Quarantine Labs, (as seen in Decay) where even more aliens are studied. Even closer detail is seen here, including a partially dissected headcrab, a blood sample of a headless zombie, venom sucked out of a partially conscious bullsquid (the machine to which can be operated), and even a dead vortigaunt with its slave collars hooked up to a large power device, which, when turned on, reveals that the collars shock the slaves with green energy if doing things out of line. Cross and Green are sent there by Dr. Richard Keller to turn on a Beam Matrix to power the Displacement Beacon on the surface. The matrix consists of three primary-colored lasers, that have be combined to make secondary colored lasers for outlets that power certain parts of the Matrix. Then, when all three lasers are combined and sent through what seem to be multicolored Xen crystals, power flows to this machine. A crater on the surface of Sector E contains the Prototype Displacement Beacon originally designed for the safe and easy collection of Xen wild life, housed in a sewer until the time of the Black Mesa incident, at which point it had to be raised by Cross and Green. Lining the walls of the crater are three huge Xen crystals that must be deployed and charged to create a Resonance Reversal. Near these devices is also a fairly large RPG armory. It should be noted that this entire process works in a polar opposite way to the battle of the Nihilanth. The lowest underground levels of Sector E contained the Hydrofauna Studies Laboratory where aquatic aliens were kept in older decommissioned areas that have been flooded and converted into makeshift tanks. The sector also contained the Advanced Biological Research Lab seen in Half-Life, a smaller facility where the aliens were tested on and dissected by an automated robotic Surgical Unit, in ways that are likely unethical. The second level of the lab was used as an experimental weapon research lab, testing dangerous weapons such as the Tau Cannon and a large High-Powered Laser. The other surface areas of Sector E formed an Ordnance Storage Facility where vast amounts of munitions and explosives were stored, ranging from small arms to crates of dynamite, even including some nuclear weapons, one of which was stolen by the Black Ops. A room of boxes and two nuclear warheads was cluttered with tripmines by the H.E.C.U. Marines in order to slow Gordon's progress. An area of this facility, Storage Unit 04 (also known as the Level 4 Storage Unit) became infested with Race X aliens and Black Ops, while a practically abandoned industrial area with giant fan vents below that contained an alien portal that, when powered by hundreds of Sprites, brings in a creature known as the "Gene Worm" towards the end of Opposing Force. The surface of Sector E contained the bulk of Black Mesa's still-functional military facilities (A U.S. Marine Base topside), including at least three Helicopter Hangars, a Topside Armory and a Topside Barracks. The nearby Silo E High Altitude Launch Center, a silo converted into a fully-functional satellite delivery rocket launchpad. This was used by the Lambda Team, with the help of Gordon Freeman, to launch the satellite that later helped repair the Resonance Cascade in Decay and was essential in closing the Superportal in Episode Two. Finally, Sector E was the location of Black Mesa's various Waste Processing facilities, including the Biological Waste Processing Plant seen in Half-Life and Waste Processing Area 3, seen in both Half-Life and Opposing Force. In proportion to the rest of Black Mesa, Sector E was ultimately the largest area. These various facilities were linked together, and to the rest of the base, by the (largely decommissioned) Sector E Materials Transport system, a network of dilapidated trams extending deep beneath the facility from Sector E Track Control. Sector F Lambda Complex The heavily fortified Lambda Reactor Complex was the site of Black Mesa's top secret teleportation labs. The reactor was a huge device consisting of the Lambda Reactor Main Coolant System, and the cylindrical Lambda Reactor Core. The core of the reactor consisted of four levels (Levels A-D) that fueled an extremely powerful teleportation portal on Level A, where survey Teams were equipped and sent to Xen. Sector F was linked to the rest of the base via the Secured Access Lambda Sector Transport and the Central Complex, which contains Black Mesa's Central Command and Communication Centers and a Mechanized Infantry Repair Bay. Sector G Hydro Electric Located at the lowest points of the Black Mesa Research Facility, Sector G channeled power from Black Mesa's rivers and underground Drainage Canal system. Its most prominent feature was the Topside Hydro Plant that consisted of a large hydroelectric dam-which resembles Hoover Dam-that cuts through the center of Sector E. The dam is heavily damaged by military bombardment and alien moss during Opposing Force. A large lift in Blue Shift was built into Sector G. However, little else is known about Sector G. A tiny chemical-filled laboratory, freight tunnels, and the Small Materials Storage Area are all else that is seen of this area. Additional/Unspecified Areas The following areas were either not linked to a specific sector, or their specific sector is currently unknown. *'East Personnel Entrance' - Only one spot of which is shown, directly in front of Area 8 Topside Dormitories, though there should have been more of this area elsewhere. *'Area 7 Recreational Facilities' - Whilst not seen in the game, a map of Black Mesa's tram routes in Blue Shift mentions Area 7. As Black Mesa's employees were required to live in the facility itself, it can be assumed that Area 7 contained comforts and diversions such as sporting areas, cafeterias, and other personnel facilities. *'Area 8 Topside Dormitories' - One of the many topside dormitories on the surface of Black Mesa, it featured a basketball court and a small train platform. Barney Calhoun lived in one of the Area 8 dorms, which resemble portable houses. *'Area 9 Transit Hub' - The Area 9 Transit Hub acted as one of the many transit security checkpoints throughout the Black Mesa Research Facility. Trams that pass through the Area 9 Transit Hub can be rerouted to both the Sector E, B, and C transit lines. *'Black Mesa Air-Traffic Control' - This building was adjacent a large airstrip, and was used to monitor and direct activity in the airspace above Black Mesa. Special clearance codes had to be entered at this building before any rocket launch can take place in other areas. *'Infirmary' - At the beginning of Opposing Force, Adrian Shephard wakes up in a damaged Black Mesa infirmary, which appears to still be under the control of Black Mesa personnel, who are caring for wounded soldiers and studying zombies under the protection of security officers. The infirmary was equipped with CAT and MRI scanners, which are still functional. Some areas of the infirmary, though, have been abandoned due to parasitic infestation, and have been blocked off with furniture and hospital beds. There are laser-based experiments taking place in this building. It can be assumed that the Infirmary could be located within Sector C, as the route away from that location ends near areas from the "Black Mesa Inbound" chapter from the original game. *'Level 1 Main Facility Entrance' - Never physically seen within any of the Half-Life games, the Level 1 Main Facility Entrance heavily implies that it was used as a central entrance checkpoint for all the facility personnel. The facility was only seen written on a transit map near the Sector G Main Access Lift, in Half-Life: Blue Shift. Behind the scenes The series writer, Marc Laidlaw, coined the name "Black Mesa Research Facility". The book Raising the Bar shows the other names Laidlaw came up with during his brainstorming. They include "Black Butte", "Sand Basin", "Diablo Mesa", "Mesa Diablo", "Diablo Plains", or "Fertile Plains". Laidlaw states that he is glad he chose "Black Mesa" over "Black Butte". The complex bears many similarities to both the Los Alamos National Laboratory and Area 51. List of appearances *''Half-Life: Day One'' *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Uplink'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' Gallery Retail Sector A File:Hazard gina.jpg|Gina Cross as the hologram instructor in the Training Facility. File:Ba hazard100000.jpg|The security guard Miller as a hologram instructing Barney Calhoun in the training course. File:Miller.jpg|Close up of Miller. Sector C File:Black Mesa lobby.jpg|The front desk of the Anomalous Materials Laboratories. File:Freeman locker contents.jpg|The contents of Gordon Freeman's locker in the Anomalous Materials Laboratories. File:AnomalousMaterialsResearchTeam.jpg|A large computer room in the Anomalous Materials Laboratories. File:Anomalous Materials.jpg|A hallway on the way to the Anti-Mass Spectrometer. Notes and references External links *Overview of Black Mesa – A composite map of the facility as seen in the original Half-Life. Category:Black Mesa Category:Black Mesa Research Facility locations